marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Zora Risman (Earth-295)
, , formerly Human resistance | Relatives = Matthew Risman (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = Work at Mutant Powers Registration Center, New Apocalypse | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualSkinColour = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Terrorist/freedom fighter, clerk in a Mutant Powers Registration Center | Education = | Origin = Human with photographic memory | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = David Lapham; Roberto De La Torre | First = Point One #1 | Death = X-Termination Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Origins Zora Risman was a teenager when she fought the mutants along her brother Matthew, as Apocalypse mutants confronted the X-Men in Philadelphia. She was raised tough by her brother, a violent anti-mutant bigot who even tried to make her kill a mutant kid during an operation where the pair became separated from the resistance and were going to take the Schuylkill River down to the Delaware: There, after killing his parents and brother's, Matthew left a gun between both the wounded mutant boy and Zora, and eventually shot the running kid when Zora stayed without acting. When he died, she became Deadeye. She eventually jointed the X-Terminated, while being a clerk in the Mutant Powers Registration Center. The Dregs Following Weapon Omega taking over as Overlord of their world, the X-Terminated continued their battle against the mutant oppressors. While working at the Mutant Powers Register Center, Deadeye became aware of anti-mutant pamphlets being circulated which were causing riots. Deadeye and the X-Terminated located the man responsible for writing the pamphlets, Harper Simmons, just in time to save him from Keeper Murdock and Omega's Hounds. While investigating one of Henry McCoy's abandoned laboratories, the X-Terminated were attacked by Clan Akkaba and in the ensuing fight, Deadeye was left behind and captured. While imprisoned, Deadeye was being transported to be interrogated by the Shadow King, which served as the perfect moment for her team-mates Goodnight and Horror Show to attack and liberate their comrade. Salvation When the Lady Penance suddenly arrived in New Apocalypse and began rallying mutants to fight for a better world, Deadeye joined Prophet in eavesdropping on a subsequent meeting Penance had with Omega's ministers. After Penance released Colossus from Omega's influence and the other ministers took their leave, Prophet made himself known to Penance as Deadeye watched from a vantage point. Learning that Prophet was actually responsible for Penance's sudden appearance and that Prophet was willing to aid Penance in claiming power over Omega to the point of even offering her the X-Terminated's captured Sugar Man as a sign of good faith, Deadeye was disgusted and angered by Prophet's plans to gamble their future by replacing Omega with a mutant who may just as easily treat humanity as an inferior race. Despite her reservations, Deadeye personally delivered Sugar Man to Penance herself and made it known that she disagrees with Prophet's plan and that she doesn't trust Penance at all. Kiss of Doom In an effort to fight against Weapon Omega and his Celestial power, the X-Terminated went in search of Reed Richards' diaries, a quest which led them to the home of Victor von Doom in Latveria. Discovering Doom possessed the Master Apparatus, a machine capable of capturing the Death Seed and redirecting it to a new host, Prophet and Deadeye debated the possibility of working together with him. It was obvious Doom wished to redirect the power of the Death Seed to himself and succeed Weapon Omega as heir to Apocalypse despite his claims of good intentions. Through a series of manipulations and double crosses, Deadeye faked allegiance to Doom - appearing to betray the X-Terminated - and giving her the chance to get close enough to slay Doom as he slept. Deadeye took Doom's detached head as a means of harnessing the Master Apparatus and rejoined the X-Terminated, despite the fact she legitimately did believe in Doom's plan to overthrow Omega with a human successor. Requiem When Omega tracked down Jean Grey to the Morlock Tunnels and attempted to capture her, the X-Terminated launched an attack against Omega using Doom's Master Apparatus. During skirmishes in the tunnels, Omega managed to corner Jean but Sabretooth intervened allowing Jean to escape. Deadeye watched the entire fight between Omega and Sabretooth from a safe vantage point, and didn't intervene allowing Omega to apparently kill Sabretooth. As the battle raged on and the X-Terminated pushed their attack against Omega's forces, Deadeye was taken by surprise by Azazel, and although she eventually overcame him in a battle, she didn't emerge unscathed on account of Azazel having badly cut her arm. Deadeye and the X-Terminated eventually managed to defeat Weapon Omega and most of his forces were likewise defeated or fled. Following the overthrow of Omega, Deadeye was sent to investigate the activities of Penance whom was quick to rally fellow mutants upon Omega's defeat. Deadeye watched Penance's rally and was surprised to hear Penance acknowledge humans and making promises that would ensure they would not be persecuted. When two of Omega's remaining soldiers, Prelate Summers and Havok, arrived to attack Penance and her followers, Deadeye intervened and attempted to assassinate the Summers brothers. Havok discovered her location and used his powers to make the entire building of the roof she was on collapse, bring her down with the building. X-Termination Zora began a romantic relationship with Prophet following the removal of Omega from power. Prophet is trying to convince Zora to be more accepting of the notion of "good mutants" but, so far, she is too jaded and pessimistic to believe in the universal goodness of man - mutant or otherwise. Later, a group of energy consuming Cosmic beings known as the Exterminators appeared in New Apocalypse seeking a power source. The X-Terminated were met with the X-Men from Earth-616 as they deduced the Exterminators were looking to feed upon the Apocalypse seed. Attempting to hold off the Exterminators, Deadeye watched as Fiend, Horror Show and Sabretooth perished battling the god-like monsters. Deadeye traveled to Earth-616 alongside Prophet and the X-Men to stop one of the Exterminators from draining the power of the Dreaming Celestial. Arriving in San Francisco, the X-Men engaged the Exterminator to no avail. Again, they ultimately failed and the Dreaming Celestial was destroyed as was their ally Hercules. Deadeye stayed behind on Earth-616 as many of the other heroes went back and forth between the two realities. | Powers = Photographic memory | Abilities = * Psi-proof training: Zora is used to masking her thoughts from telepaths using mental ruses. * Marksman | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Without any explanation whatsoever in the Marvel universe, Deadeye apparently died off-panel despite her being away from all the action. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Photographic Memory Category:Shooting Category:Telepathic Immunity Training Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616